Pokemon deliveries
by handymanshipper
Summary: I know title of story sucks rated it t cause I'm parnoid I don't think I got to graphic but in case I did. Handyman,poke and contest shippings inside . As I sald I am working on series cuase I like idea of these guys having adventures in parenting world with multiples this story is about babies coming into world Ash and Misty bit more commical well other 2 couples more mushy. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Baby time

Authors note: if you know me know my shippings and know I'm working on series invlkving three favorite couples and I dedicide not to torcher you all with gory detials of pregancy do you really want to see the boys is those couples torched by respective women I don't want to think about them cranky. I'm starting with handymanshipping delivery.

disclaimer: I own nothing Pokemon people own it belongs to Nintendo,game freak etc.

chapter one sexuplets are born.

We join Daisy and Tracey at doctors appointment month seven almost month eight.

Doctor Sue said," Things are looking ok given all factors. However it is time to go to hospital to be on bed rest their. You being pregnant with sextuplets can go into labor anytime now and it's safer to be at hospital. I am impressed at how well you have done."

Daisy said," Thanks. I am glad the babies are doing well. I hate bed rest deal but I know it's for good reason. My hubby here is great sence month six he has insited we have bags packed in the car in case this should happen."

Tracey squeezed Daisy's hand.

Doctor Sue said," Yeah snagged a good one."

Daisy smiled ad Tracey blushed. They thanked the doctor and left. They headed to hospital. Daisy had relized few months ago with some lack of driving skills among their group it might be a smart idea to have a driver and she bought a car with driver for her and Tracey. She also took care of that need for Ash and Misty and May and Drew. She understood the need.

Driver asked, " So where to?"

Tracey said,"The hospital thank you sir. Hopefully she will be able for a little longer but it's time for hospital bed rest."

The driver nodded. He drove them to the hospital. Tracey knew something was up when Daisy didn't speak and squeezed his hand tight thankfully they were at the hospital in parking lot. Tracey ran in and got a wheelchair and helped Daisy into it. Daisy was clearly in pain. Of course they were expected so Daisy was quickly brought into a room. Daisy was in premature labor. They did what they could to try to stall it.

However Daisy's water broke at midnight so tactics were invain. Given she was excpecting three of each they had to sedate her to do an emergency c-section. It was safest for everyone involved.

All rooms equppied for labor and delivery including operating room had both kinds of cameras so parents could have record in either form of their little one's arival. The delivery took place very quickly each of the six babies quickly handed to nenonatal unit team. Tracey held sleeping Daisy's hand during delivety and while she was sewn up. Overall the babies were doing ok all need some help to breath but so far on their first day in this world.

Their had been thought into each and every name far before their birth. Their first girl was Aliza for first name which means cheerful her middle name was Rose.

The second girls first name was Jacey it means healer her middle name was Lilac.

The yoimungest girl was Kaleena which means rowan tree her middle name was Tulip.

The first boys was Leland mwans land lying low hiw middle name was Oak.

The second boy was Michah which means he who is similar his middle name was Elm.

The youngest boy was Noah which means rest and comfort his middle name was Birch.

In Daisy's recovery room Tracey was stroking Daisy's hair waiting for her to wake up it's about six am now. We fade out of their room

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon babies

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

We fade in on Ash and Misty's hospital room.

Misty says to Ash," Daisy delivered."

Ash looks at the very pregnant Misty and knows asking could hurt him but decides to ask anyway," How do you know Mist?"

Misty said gritting teeth, " Sisters know things for most part. Also as we tried to warned you guys at very least Daisy and I pretty close together would go into labor. Now bafopn go get the nurse."

Ash jumping to feet saod, " Aye Aye mam," Then bolted from room to do as he was told.

Nurse said, " So what's up Misty?"

Misty replied gritting teeth, " I think I'm in labor."

The nurse looked at the monitor that told them about conyractions and said," I will talk to the doctor."

The doctor having just delt with Daisy told the nurse to start the epidural on Misty and to gather neonatal team for the eight babies and he'd be in operating room once scrubbed waiting.

Nurse said back in Misty's room," While looks like shortly we shall have eight more in our NICU. So lets get you to get epidural Misty. Ash you can get scrubbed and gown near operating room for deliveries you'll have to wait on bench till were all set up. Then you can come in and stand by Misty's head."

The nurse helped Misty into a wheelchair then wheeled her off to do as said. On way out Ash kissed Misty's forehead then he went to do as told.

It was about eight am when everything was all set for the eight babies to arive. The babies again were delivered quickly. Ash and Misty watched as much as they could thru the sheet as each of their eight tiny babies came into the world. Four girls and four boys. They were premies so needed some assitiances to breath but other then that were doing well.

Ash said, " So Misty have we made up are minds on the names."

Misty said in exhausted voice as they stiched her up," Not totally but I think cause of your mom and my sister Daisy we should name girls with letter D. It's way of respecting our family without using their names so we have no confusion. I really have no clue on boys other then all should start with same letter and it can't be A or M and shouldn't be D as we are using D for girls."

Ash said, " Ok well they are going to be here for awhile we can think about it. Why don't now that we are back in your room take a nap."

A little while later when Misty awoke Ash and Misty discussed names. The girls were Diana, Dakota,Deistinty and Dylan. They eventually decided on the boys names which were Samson, Seth, Storm and Saul.

Ash said, " Before. I tell nurse are you absolutely sure these are names you want Misty."

Misty replied, " Yup I'm totally sure. Those feel right for are little one's. Did you here the scream?"

Ash said, " Yes it sounds like May. What time is it Misty?"

Misty replied, " About seven pm according to wall clock. Why don't you look silly. Go on go get yourself a Burger or something frim cafeteria my meal will be brought shortly. I hope the gyms ok as you know we have subitute leader fr this ineviritible situation. And after you let them know the babies name and eat dinner see what you can find out about my sister."

About an hour later Ash and said, " Misty, yes Daisy did delivery and yes May has arived but as of moment she is still pregnant. I ran into Drew signing papers when trying to get info on Daisy. Daisy is hard women to track down. She is ok but wiped all babies are doing well given everything. Daisy delivered about two hours before you."

Misty said," That's good and thanks for checking on the babies. So how long do you think May can hold out? Did Drew say much?"

Ash replied, " Who knows given fact you were right about you and Daisy thing I don't see May lasting long given today. will have to wait and see. Drew just said that May was going to try to deliver quadruplets vaginaly. We all already knew May was bit nutty and has at time mentioned she wanted to try to all of us. So what do you think about sextuplets and octuplets sharing a birthday Mist? "

Misty said, " I think it means a lot of cake in one day. the first birthdays should be kept small but we can all decide once we know everything. Now I need sleep love I have had long day."

Ash stood up and tucked Misty in, kissed her forehead and said," Night Mist."

We fade out of their room

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon babies

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Chapter 3 quadruplets

We fade into May's room. It's now around nine pm in hospital.

May was fussing to Drew," Why do I have to stay for observation if I'm not in labor. I just don't get it."

Drew trying not to laugh at how ridclous May was acting said," May calm down my sweet. I know you don't like it. The doctor just wants to be safe your carying four babies. And as I told you I ran into Ash and Tracey sepratly while signing you in the brother inlaws just missed each other and with how quickly Daisy and Misty went into labor babies especially multiples are on high watch tonight."

May said," Ugh but you make sence Drew. So how long do you think we have till ours come."

Drew said," While not long if you keep getting worked up if lucky I say a week or 2."

May said in whining tone," Drew please get the nurse."

Drew did as was asked.

Nurse asked," What's wrong May?"

May replied," I don't feel so good," She puked on nurses shoe.

The nurse scurried around checking things then rushed to get doctor.

The doctor said, " May I am sorry you are sick and your wishes on way to deilver quads can not be kept. We have to sedate you and do an extremely quick c-section then get you on antiviotics stat."

May nodded that she understood. Drew held May's hand till she had to be taken. The four babies were taken out quickly and May stiched up. Drew waited near NICU to see his babies once saw they were safe around ten pm he went back to his wife May while she recovered from everything. May and Drew had discussed names before the final decision was up to Drew. Their girls were

Beth and Cade. The boys names were Kale and Liam.

While May slept hooked to the antibiotics Drew stroked her hair asked doctor when he came in," Will she be ok?"

The doctor replied," Yeah she just needs a week in hospital on the antibiotics introvensly. After week is up we will switch her to pill antibiotics for two weeks. If doing well we will let her go home in a week and two days if not we will keep her here she will be fine just might take awhile and it's midnight sir so why don't you get some rest. I know you were waiting to ask."

Drew said," Yeah."

Then he drifted to sleep in the chair holding May's hand.

We fade out of May's room

End chapter 3

The doctor replied


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Babies

disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon I wish I did but don't.

Chapter 4 home coming

Four days after everyone delivered Misty was released. She was told to take it easy. She would be back soon to check on her eight babies. Ash with pikachu on his shoulder came in to wheel Misty out with nurse at their side. Pikachu jumped off his perch into Misty's lap and began sniffing her.

Pikachu said," Pikachup pika pika?" Translation Misty what happened

Misty and Ash chuckled which resulted in dirty look from pikachu.

Ash said, " Pikachu we aren't chuckling at you more at me and a little at Misty. We forgot to tell you she had the babies I don't know why we forgot when talked to you on phone."

Misty said picking up where Ash left off," Pikachu it will be a little while before you can see your human siblings meanwhile well Ash and I finish up getting house already for them to come home we need your help with all the young Pokemon you know how many baby Pokemon and young pokemon we have do to this that and other thing. You need to help us keep them out of trouble. We will also need your help when human babies come home with little Pokemon ones. You can also tell them that their human siblings are here and that their in hospital."

Pikachu said, " Pika pika pi" ( Aye aye mam)

Misty scratched pikachu behind the ear which got his signatuee cha. Ash then helped Misty to the car. They were both going home to sleep in their bed tonight. They'd take turns everyday going to vist their eight babies in nicu till all their babies were home safe and sound.

Three days later both Daisy and May got to come home. Daisy left about an hour before May. They reminded Daisy of when to come back extra as common when stiches need to be removed. While nurse wheeled Daisy to car Tracey held her hand.

Daisy said, " How do we explain what happened to our Pokemon friends Trace?"

Tracey replied, " This is new teriorty for me. Will figure it out."

The nurse said," Exuse me. I don't mean to interupt but don't forget you have acess to photos abd video from that day. Most will get it if you have any young Pokemon older ones can explain to them."

Daisy and Tracey said in uninson startling nurse, " Dewgong and scyther."

The nurse said," What?"

Daisy said, " Those are our two oldest Pokemon friends. I have had dewgong sence he was a seel I really don't know how old he was when I caught him. My darling husband befriended a sycther in orange islands he is pretty old to. Both are amazing and loving pokemon. "

Tracey contuined, " We actually are whole group have invisible bond some of us a little more closer circle sometimes jokingly my sweetiepie will call it team Ash. but that's another story. My sweetpie and I when you mentioned the video imidetly thought of our to oldest and dearest Pokemon friends. They will and do understand us. They will be able to tell our other few Pokemon the news. Marill should be let in on it to Daisy."

Daisy nodded as her hubby helped her into car. They to would be taking turns seeing their pumpkins well set up the house for arivial.

Later that day Drew and May were getting ready to leave. May was given medication and all information she needed.

Drew asked, " May did you find place for us to stay for awhile? I know why we were in kanto they have best resources for infant care etc. Also so closer to friends extra but we need place to stay."

May said, " Drew take a chill pill. You know we have greatest friends. You know how Misty and Daisy had bought vaction house awhile ago. While it wasn't a house?"

Drew dared to ask, " What exactly did they buy?"

May said, " A hotel with three house and I think house is an understament of buildings behind the hotel we have the keys to the third one it's a little smaller then other two but we can stay their as long as we need to. They each have a house and a spare one it boils down to we have a key to that house so do Brock and Dawn. We also have extra key for each house we had pikachu hang on to we know are luck with items. Delia has a key if she needs to use Ash and Misty's house. Professor Oak and Gary each have key to Daisy and Tracey's vaction house. These houses are more like mansions. Last I checked Brock for a bit longer be in house were in. "

Drew said, " Ok. So for time being were sharing a house with Brock and his twins intresting and I don't want to think about it either. So where's are temporary home? We owe are friends a huge thanks."

May said," They insisted we not worry about it. Honestly they wanted to be able to help out friends that's why they chose what they chose. Their hotel in which Daisy manages books I can't believe her math skills. They make a good profit and friends in a little bit of outer ring each have acess to a hotel room if need be and they still make good amount. I am when up to it help out with cleaning mansions. We will be staying in vermilion city."

Drew said, " Ok so now I know were to tell driver Daisy got us to go. But what you tell me explains so much. That's kind of funny these mansion buildings are hidden but I get why. We are all probably all over news right now. This is kanto. And not like inner circle isn't somewhat famous."

The nurse wheeled May to door while May and Drew held hands a jabbered on about things trying to figure out how much anyone knew besides close people.

Of course they'd be coming back taking turns being around babies in hospital. Basically it was decided to be this way so once some of babies were at home some one would be with them while other was with the others. Also all men in relationships of these three couples had agreed to have all six of them hooked to pump to produce milk and once they got to six months corrected age not excpeting all to make arival on same day which really was blessing until children were at least two corrected age. Until they were six month corrected age the parents would provide their milk to their babies.

About two months later all the baby girls got to come home. About two weeks after the girls of three couples came home the boys of all three couples got home. We fade out of kanto for now. I am sure these three trouble prone couples will have many adventures in parenthood.

The End


End file.
